


Tumblr ficlets

by Sexonfire24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Jock Derek, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nerd Stiles, Photographer Derek, Pining, Valentine's Day, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexonfire24/pseuds/Sexonfire24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm doing some tumblr prompts, and I thought, why not post it here too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek + “Look, you can buy me all the chocolate’s in the world, I still won’t go out with you.”?
> 
> [From this list.](http://hoechlinslapsdylansbutt.tumblr.com/post/138826363047/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-quotes-and)  
> You can prompt me too if you want it, but fair warnings: Make take some time ( real life shit dude); and I'm not that great writer( If you read this you'll know); I also only do Sterek.  
> Beta work by my amazing friend [Carrie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep)  
> As always I don't own anything, or else Sterek would be canon ;)

The thing about high school is that everyone is trying to find themselves, while trying to keep up with a bunch of stereotypes and labels.

Looking at Derek you think he would escape it unscathed. He’s a good looking dude, captain of the basketball team, has great friends and a supportive family and no pimples.

In theory he has everything a teenager could wish.

But the thing is, what Derek wants the most he can’t have.

What Derek wants the most is five feet ten, has lush brown hair, soft looking lips and eyes that defined forever the concept of amber. Who he wants most of all is also the most infuriatingly person Derek had ever met.

“I don’t care what stupid prank you think you’re pulling, I’m not falling for it, Derek. We kind of grow up together remember, I know you and this is bullshit.” Stiles tell Derek for the tenth time this week.

“Stiles, I’m not, I told you, I am actually asking you-”

“As if Derek Hale, Jock Senior Royalty in Beacon Hills High would ask me, Stiles no one Stilinski to be his-” Stiles finished with a humorless laugh and shaked his head. “Look man, I know you’re probably dared by Jackson or something, and you have to do this but I really, really rather not let you or anyone trample on my feelings, okay?.” He turned in his heels  and walked out of the cafeteria, letting Derek staring after him.

**

“Stop moping already Derek!”

“I’m not moping!”

“No? Then why you’re doing such a pretty good impression of it?” Erica asked, pushing his arm.

“I’m bummed okay, and I’m allowed to be.”

“Yes babe, you are indeed allowed to your feelings, but you shouldn’t look so glum cause you were refused by Stiles.”

“It’s not that at all ! I wouldn’t care if it was anyone else, but I really do like Stiles, okay? And he just, he just doesn’t believe me. I tried everything, I sent him Valentine’s Day cards, I sent him choco-”

“You sent the wrong brand, dude,” Boyd mumbled from where he was carding his fingers through Erica’s hair. Why did they have to be so disgustingly cute beside Derek when he was so sad?

“Thanks Boyd, that’s very helpful.”

“Now, now, who found out he likes Reese’s and not Twizzlers? Send him the right brand now, do something else, write him a poem, a song.”

“Send him flowers now! Stiles totally looks like the kind of guy who would love a fuck heteronormativity kind of gesture.”

**

That’s how Derek ended with a flower bouquet being thrown in his face.

**

Stiles kept the Reese’s. Still gave Derek the middle finger though.

**

“I don’t know what to do anymore Laura. I’ve tried everything, everything you can think of, I sent him flowers, chocolates, a bunch of Valentines with songs I know he likes. but nothing, literally nothing works! What I’m doing wrong? He likes me, at least he used to!”

Derek was pacing around his room pulling his own hair while talking with Laura.

Being apart from his sister took a big toll on Derek. He and Laura have always been very close, she was his best friend, and he was hers.

“Okay baby brother, I’ll ask you to do a few things okay? First, sit the fuck down, I’m all the way here in Berkeley and I’m dizzy from how much pacing you are doing. Also stop pulling your hair, you won’t sure as hell don’t look cute bald.”

That got a laugh of him, trust Laura to always lift his mood doesn't matter the situation.

“Now I’m gonna ask you something and I need you to really think about your answer first, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Did you tell Stiles the truth?”

“Of course I-”

“No, Derek, listen to me. Did you once, at least once, got to talk with Stiles only you and him for five minutes and told him about your feelings? Did you told him that you _like_ liked him since that day you helped him when he fell in his face in second grade? Did you tell him you still keep that stupid paper heart that he gave you a year later cause he said you were his savior? Or the paper crown when he called you his king? Did you?”

For a second all air in Derek’s room were gone. All the overwhelming emotions that he fought so hard all those years to keep locked in a box, were out, and he had nowhere to hide.

He loved Stiles since before he was aware of what love meant, and Laura has been there for the whole journey. His sister knew and kept his secret all those years and remember that was what make he find air again.

“No Laur, I didn’t. You know I don’t tell those things to anyone.”

“Look bear, I know you’re scared of being hurt again okay? I know how Paige leaving hurt you, but it also showed you some truths, you were never really in love with her, we both know that she was just a friend that you liked to kiss sometimes. I mean you like that nerd since both of you were tiny little shits. I know that, dad knows that, Mom probably schemed behind your back with Claudia to get you too together.”

“What, you’re saying they-”

“Not the point Derek, focus at the matter on hand okay? You have to tell Stiles, how do you really feel about him. Because knowing that kid the way I know, he probably thinks you know he likes you and thinks you’re just making a game of it. I mean, I can’t blame the guy, low self esteem sucks.”

Derek groaned and threw himself in bed. _How a guy like Stiles could be self conscious?_

“He has literally nothing to be anxious about, he’s amazing. I mean, he’s the most handsome guy in the whole school, the nose, the hands, his broad shoulders, his lips. Even the glasses look amazing on him, it’s so unfair Laur. Stiles also has the second best GPA in the whole school, and he only loses to Lydia Martin because she is in all the possible extra activities in Beacon Hills High, I mean the girl just got into mathletes because she noticed his GPA would go up because he made the lacrosse team.”

“You’re forgetting that you see him that way because you like him, he doesn’t see himself like that. Love gives us pink lenses to see the world Der. Promise me you’ll find a way of telling him, I know you can do it. If you can’t actually tell it to his face, write a letter, show him the things you keep, but please do it. None of you should suffer just because labels put you as the jock and him as the nerd, it’s not fair to any of you.”

“I know it isn’t, I’m gonna do something, and I think you gave me the best way of doing it.”

“Yeah? Tell me everything!”

**

Two days later Stiles walked out of practice to find Derek Fucking Hale seated waiting for him by his jeep. He says goodbye to Scott and assures him that no, he doesn’t need him to punch Derek, his dad put him in all defensive classes, he can take Derek alone. He waits until Scott gets on his bike, takes a deep breath and walks to face the music.

Derek looks mouthwatering as ever, which is actually the worst part of all this. He’s wearing his marrom sweater with thumbholes, and his battered old jeans. And Stiles could bet his money that someone told Derek that those are Stiles’ favorite clothes on him. He’s also holding a box of what probably are chocolates, again.

When Stiles reaches him, he push the box in his hands with a coy smile in his lips.

“Look, you can buy me all the chocolate’s in the world, I still won’t go out with you.”

“Open the box.”

“What, are you reset to caveman mode now? Not a hey Stiles I’m here to make your life a hell again?” Stiles says bristling trying to walk past Derek and reach the door of the Jeep, but Derek just takes his bag, throws in the motorist side and leans against the door.

“Please Stiles, just open the box.” He says again in a careful and almost afraid tone.

Stiles almost decided to throw the damn box in the pavement and drive his Jeep over it, but he makes the mistake of looking into Derek’s eyes, and he sees so much hope and sincerity there that he takes the box, put it on the hood of the Jeep and opens it.

Inside the box years of memorabilia peers up to him. There’s at least two different rocks, a cardboard cup, three band aids, a paper heart and two valentine cards. There’s also two pictures of the Stilinski and the Hales together in their family barbecues. One of them is from the first one in Derek’s backyard. Stiles is missing a tooth in the picture, he is also looking at Derek with adoring eyes. The second picture is from the last one, before Laura left for Berkeley. This time around Derek is the one looking at Stiles with longing eyes.

Stiles looks from the picture to Derek and he’s looking back at him with the same eyes, full of love and hope.

“I am really bad with words, and I’m sorry that took me so much time to figure the right way of doing this, but I needed you to know that this isn’t some kind of stupid _He’s all that_ that I’m pulling on you okay? I like you, I like since we were kids, and there’s no stupid convention, or stereotype that’s gonna get between us, if you have me.”

“But I’m a junior and you’re a senior and you’re you and I’m-”

“Amazing. You can ask any of my friends, hell you can probably ask your mom, and she will tell you that I think you’re awesome. Always have, and always will.” Derek closed Stiles open mouth, and asked again. “Will you be my valentine?”

Stiles likes to think that tackling him with a kiss was the best yes that he could provide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sterek + “Yeah, nothing says ‘I love you’ more than a bouquet that’ll die in two days…” please

Derek met Stiles in college. **  
**

To say that the guy that smashed into him on the first day of school made an impression on him, was an understatement .

Stiles was the most alive person Derek ever met. He was bright and beautiful, all long lines and fast speech. He was also the walking disaster. Derek fell for him in two point seconds flat.

Derek was walking to the lecture hall for his first class when someone walked into him face first and they both ended up on the floor. If you ask Derek, he really couldn’t complain. Cute guy dropping in his lap first thing in the morning? Sign him up.

When they did got their bearings and collected their stuff, Derek’s shirt was a little worse for wear and he was late, but the genuine blush sweeping across the guy’s cheeks made everything worthwhile.

“I’m so, so sorry dude, it’s just that I walked into the wrong class, and when the teacher started saying his name and his classes, I realized I had messed up, so I tried to sneak out, but then I slipped and almost fell, and everyone saw, and they laughed, so I hurried out of the class, and then I walked straight into your chest, and damn you must really work out to have this much muscle definition. I mean, I wouldn’t know, ’cause I’m all skinny and I didn’t cop a feel or anything - I swear - I just kind of touched you everywhere when we fell into the ground, and can you please, please say anything to shut me up right now or else I’ll keep talking to fill in this awkward silenc-”

“Slow down, slow down, please breath,” Derek begged, holding his hands in front of himself in a peace gesture.

“I’m sorry. I can really scare people with the fast talk. I’m Stiles, by the way.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I’ve never seen so much words crammed together so fast, Stiles. The only thing going through my head was, ‘Holy mother of God he can talk.’ I’m Derek, and I’m late for the class you’re just ran out of.”

“Oh, okay, Derek. I’ll let you go to class. I’m sorry again. See you around!” Stiles told him, still panting a little.

“See you, too.” Derek watched him leave for a second with a smile in his face. He hoped he would see Stiles later.

**

Half an hour later, Derek’s phone buzzed. and he tried to open it just to see he couldn’t; since when did  his phone had a passcode? He managed to read a little of the text he received: **the code is 26042011**

Typing the code he opened the phone in time of reading two other messages.

**because i’m a klutz without luck I switched our phones**

**i mean i’m a disaster so it was probably me**

**i hope you have unlimited text messages**

**because my biology teacher sucks**

**at some point you should say something**

**or else I’ll keep texting you**

_Find the cafeteria, we will switch phones there at noon._

_Also, now you get to have my number in your phone._

_I can even take a picture for you to save in it._

**

They started to talk everyday. and when Derek less expected they’ve be friends. Stiles was loud and outgoing, and Derek was quiet and more introspective, but they both had come from California to Chicago; both of them were crazy about comics, loved folklore and mythology. They each had lost a parent, and the living one had even become a law enforcement agent. Stiles’ dad was the sheriff in Beacon Hills, and Derek’s mom was a detective in Sacramento.

Stiles also shared Derek’s love for music. They spent a lot of time talking about Stevie Ray Vaughan, Santana and Eric Clapton. And Stiles, to Derek’s surprise, knew how to finger a few notes from a guitar. Little did Stiles know that every time he did, Derek wished he was fingering something else entirely.

Having so many things in common brought a not-so-welcome side to their relationship for Derek. Because they become friends so fast, he lost his chance with Stiles. Or so he thought.

**

“What do you mean flowers are a bad choice? Have you ever dated anyone in your life, big guy?” Stiles made a face while he raided Derek’s minibar. Again.

They were studying in Derek’s dorm room because as luck would have it, he didn’t had to share with some a jerk like Stiles did. And even if Stiles disliked the guy from the first look, this Theo guy was the worst.

“Yeah, nothing says ‘I love you’ more than a bouquet that’ll die in two days.” Derek caught the soda Stiles threw at him.

Stiles spluttered soda all over himself and his books.

“First of all, who the fuck said love? I’m with Caitilin just cause she wants to be with me, and she’s a great kisser. But we agree that it’s nothing serious. And second, harsh much? You told me you used to love doing things with the people you used to date. Why’re you so bitter about Valentine’s Day?”

What Stiles didn’t know was that Derek still liked Valentine’s Day. What he was bitter about was the fact that Stiles wasn’t spending it with him.

“It’s not that I dislike the day, okay? What I dislike is the fact that you’re settling for less than you really want and deserve,” Derek told him in a placating tone, and even if Stiles still looked a little dubious, he never put up a fight when Derek looked at him earnestly.

“Look Derek, you know you’re my man right? But I gotta tell you, pal, you see more stuff in me than the rest of the world. I know I’ve hooked you in Stilinski pheromones since day one, but the rest of the world doesn’t see it, and it’s ok-”

“It’s not okay, Stiles! I know you have been self-conscious your whole life, but that doesn’t mean you have to be with someone who doesn’t even want to be with you only. I mean, I get it, free love is a great thing, I respect that, but you don’t want that. I know that what you want is to be with someone who loves you and takes care of you, and you don’t have that in Caitilin.” Derek got up and started to pace. Why couldn’t Stiles understand that he shouldn’t settle for anything less than love?

“You talk like she is betraying me with someone, dude. She’s poly. She was honest with me from day one. And I accepted that. Cait is cute, she’s funny, she likes me. She loves me? No, but I don’t love her, so what?”

“What is that you should be with someone who loves you. Come on, you warned me off of Jennifer, and now you won’t listen to me!”

‘Dude, so not fair! Derek, Jennifer was cheating on you with Kali. The situations are completely different here!”

“You hated Jennifer as soon as you laid eyes on her. You didn’t know shit at the time.”

“I had a feeling, okay? Something wasn’t right with her, so don’t even start with me. I ended up being right: she was fucking nuts. But you aren’t.”

“Okay, it’s not a good comparison, but you also disliked Danny, and Danny is fine.”

“Yeah, if you’re going to be with a guy who likes pineapple on pizza. I mean dude, that’s a travesty.” Stiles smiled. He loved Danny, he really really did, but he also knew that Derek had been a one-night stand for Danny. What Stiles didn’t know was Derek was sleeping with Danny to forget Stiles.

“What about Braeden? Aiden?”

“Fuck you, Derek. Aiden was a fucker. Brae was okay. I mean, she was more than okay, she’s amazing, but you didn’t really like her, and even knowing it, I never said shit, so cut the crap.”

“How do you know that I didn’t like her?” Derek asked him, lifting one eyebrow and giving Stiles what he fondly called “bitch face.”

“I’ve known you what, almost a year and a half now? I could probably  guess the color of the briefs you’re wearing right now. But that’s not the point, dude. The point is, you’re evading the question.”

“Me? I would neve-”

“Also, you hated Heather’s guts, and she’s like the sweetest. You couldn’t even stand be near us. And you also disliked Parrish, which I still ask myself, ‘How someone could hate that angel in human form?’ None of them were ever good enough, according to you. And that can get a guy thinking. So, what, are you jealous of me or something?”

Derek gave him a humorless laugh, while his brain was screaming abort mission, abort, abort. “Me? Jealous of Caitlin? Stop being stupid Stiles.”

“Yeah, because you did an awful lot of backstabbing. I mean, you glared daggers at that guy, Mason. And he was cute. And fun! I really wanted to get into his pants. But you hated him so much.” Stiles trailed off with a laugh, then looked back at Derek as if he was seeing him for the first time. “Anyway, the question is, I’m dating someone that doesn’t love me, and I don’t love her, so what?”

Derek turned away and grumbled something, but Stiles was having none of it. He stood up from where he’d been splayed across the couch for the most of the conversation and to force Derek to turn back around.

“Hey, speak louder big guy, ’cause I’m not going anywhere until you tell me the truth.”

It was the time to face the music, the moment he’s been fearing for so long.

“Because you deserve love okay? The good kind of love. The good stuff. You deserve someone to love, cherish and care for you, and let you do the same for them, to tell you to stop deprecating yourself, to sleep enough, not leave all your essays to last minute, not bother your father so much about veggies. Someone to make you eat your own veggies.” Derek caressed Stiles’ cheek and looked into his eyes, those damn Bambi eyes that stole Derek’s heart almost a year ago. He needed to make Stiles understand this. It could be his only chance.

“Someone who will look into your eyes and get lost in them. That will see right through the fake jokes when you’re hurting. Someone to see you lose your drumsticks, when they’re just on your ear. Someone who would get drunk with only your kisses. You deserve someone that will see you, Stiles, the way you really are, and love every little bit of it.  Even when you steal all their food and drinks.” Derek gave Stiles a sad smile and lowered his head. He couldn’t face the no, he was sure he was about to receive.

“So I need you, right?”

Yeah, he needed Derek. _Wait, what?_

“Wait, what?” Derek says, this time out loud. Stiles smiled to him and closed the space between them a little, hooking his fingers in Derek’s belt loops.

“I mean, you just described everything we have already have, right? You know all my flaws, all my fears, my mistakes, and you like me anyway. You take care of me, and you let me take care of you. I mean, even when you don’t want to, you always listen to me. You’re always reasonable, always find my sticks. And don’t go pretending you don’t get all starry eyed looking at me playing with them. I just figured you had a thing for long fingers. But man, you love me. That’s why you’re so bothered by me settling for someone that I don’t love. Because you love me, and you’re right here, just waiting to make me happy.”

Stiles was right. Derek was indeed talking about himself because even in the days his anxiety and self-hatred made everything a little blurry, Stiles still burned in his heart with certainty and sweetness. Stiles was the safe port he never expect to find, and Derek wanted to be that and a lot more for him.

If Stiles wanted it.

“Does that scare you?”

“Not really. I mean, if I didn’t love you right back, maybe, but I’ve been head-over-sneakers for you since you took a picture of your mythology’s teacher ass just so I had something good to look at in my boring class,” Stiles told him, hugging him close and nosing his collarbone.

“I did that the day we met.” And Derek felt more than heard Stiles’ agreement against his lips. Their first kiss was more life-altering and knee-weakening than Derek imagined, the chills running down his spine where Stiles drummed his fingers more than worth the wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH HELL I CAN'T DECIDE between this one: “So, is there anyone you’re secretly crushing on?” and this one: “If I see another couple holding hands, I’ll… I’ll-” :3 thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks Beeeeeeeeeeeeells! love ya  
> All my love and gratitude to @mahnaxmahna for the beta work on this you’re amazing!

Stiles hated valentine’s day.

“No, that’s not true. It’s not like I hate it, okay? I just think it is a day made up for capitalists to earn money. I mean there is a whole section of the market just for it? It’s flower shops, food companies, teddy bears, restaurants, hotels, and a lot of our entertainment section is directioned to a day of the year made for us to spend money. It’s ridiculous.”

“You know that you actually sound like a whiny bitch without a date, right? Trust me on this Stiles, you don’t want to be that bitch. You want to be the fierce bitch who get’s the girl, or the guy, or the non binary person. Sometimes your pansexuality tires me. I mean, I have to cover all the bases, while you aren’t getting on anyone’s bases,” Lydia told him for tenth time.

They were lazing around Lydia’s office, waiting for the last print of pictures to decide which one they would put in the current issue, but their photographer was late. Stiles was currently lying in Lydia’s expensive couch that was indeed more comfortable than Stiles bed, while Lydia had her legs up on the desk. Perks of being the Editor in Chief and the creative director of the QUEER magazine.

“Right, why not throw it in your best friend’s face that he’s not getting laid, or getting loved. And also insult his sexuality in the process. Someday I’ll believe you and file a lawsuit against you, Lyds.”

“As if you would ever sue me. First, you know you would lose because Allison would kick your lawyer’s ass in the next generation, and second, you love me too much to risk it. Talking about Ally, I want to tell you something, but I don’t know if you can keep your bloody mouth shut.”

“What? Lydia? You can’t just look to me and say, look I gotta tell you something but I can’t. I have anxiety and I’m also very curious and nosy, you know I need to know, and I need to know now! Besides I would never tell anyone your secret.”

“You would. If it was anything related to Ally, you would sell my soul in a blink of an eye.” She gave him a meaningful look and he had to yield.

“Okay, you’re right. I would tell Ally. But she’s my sister Lydia, it’s like my duty.”

“I’m not criticizing the fact you put my girlfriend first Stiles. I would never get between you two, you know that, but I want this to be kept secret. I need it to be.”

Stiles sat up and took a second to look at Lydia, really look at her, and he noticed a emotion so rare, that it was almost like a pod person had taken control of his best friend’s body.

Lydia Martin was insecure, and there was only one reason for her to feel like that.

* * *

 

“Oh my god, you are going to propose Allison!” Stiles whispered looking at Lydia, and she nodded smiling, still looking tiny, almost scared of something, and he realized that the amazing Lydia, the youngest winner of a pulitzer in the United States, was afraid of being rejected by the love of her life.

But she still looked scared and he had to erase that expression from her face. He stood up and went to her side. Taking her hands in his, Stiles bought Lydia to her feet and hugged her.

“You know you have literally nothing to be scared about it right? Because my sister? She is completely crazy about you babe, she has said that to me at least a million times. She loves you and would face any type of danger just to ensure you were safe and sound. It will be the happiest that she will be, trust me.”

“I know, I know, it’s just, I was a completely different person before I met Ally. I was egoistic, and shallow, and I only cared about what I wanted even if it wasn’t what was right.  But Allison, she brings the good out in people. She made me see all the wrong things that I was doing. She taught me kindness, self respect, and love, healthy love. What I want most is to be with her, but what if she thinks it’s too soon? Or if she doesn’t love me the same way anymore?”

“If, and I would like to state that we are talking about a really low, almost nonexistent probability here, Allison doesn’t want to marry you right now, then you guys will talk and solve this between the two of you in the same way you always have. And, if in a even more remote possibility, she doesn’t love you in the same way, then she is a pod person and I’ll have to call Mulder and Scully.”

That got him the reaction he wanted. Lydia pushed him away and dried her eyes, while, he as a good friend, pretended that he didn’t see it.

“Where is Derek with those damn pictures anyway?” Stiles asked her while sitting back in the nearest chair.

“I don’t know but I swear to god that if he makes me get late to my- wait, this is him on the phone. Hey Derek - I am indeed waiting- you what? No Derek, I don’t care. Yes I have somewhere to be I can’t wait until you show up. I’ll ask if Stiles can wait. Ok, bye.”

“He’s late, you have to go and you want me to wait for him. Great, that’s just great.” Stiles said dropping his head in the desk.

“Look Stiles, I know you’re tired and you need to head home, but I have to meet Allison and this is important and I can’t wait for Derek. Other than me, only you can approve the pictures and send them to print,” she said caressing his hair in a sweet way. “Come on you should be happy, it will give you time alone with Derek, so win win, right?”

“Lydia, Derek hates my guts. Why should I be happy to be alone with a guy that dislikes me?”

“Stop being stupid. He doesn’t hate you, he’s just a little…different?” Lydia told him making a face, that prompted Stiles to snort and them both to start gigling.

“Different is not really the word I would use for him, but hey, be my guest. It’s okay Lyds, I don’t think he will kill me or something. So, chop chop, you have to hurry home and get as pretty as you can be ‘cause you’re gonna make my sister an honest woman!”

“Okay, I’m going. I still have to drop by the dry cleaner and grab my dress, get the ring, do makeup, and everything. This night has to be perfect.”

“It will, babe, it will.” They hugged each other goodbye and Lydia went off, leaving Stiles without nothing to do while waiting for Derek. He sat down in Lydia’s chair and started to review the last issue of the magazine.

QUEER magazine was a project that Lydia and Stiles had thought up in high school. It was their dream to make a publication that would represent people like them, people who were different, that didn’t exactly fit in the label’s society applied on them. They made a point of hiring people from different sexual orientations, genders, races, and religions and they had  with strict policies about prejudice of any kind.

Almost ten years later it was their pride and joy. They had gained space in the market, their articles had a good impact on the lgbt community, and Stiles couldn’t be happier. Everything was perfect in his professional life. He only wished he could say the same about his love life.

Derek was exactly what Stiles most desired and despised in his life. He was the definition of bulky and beauty, with dark hair, watercolor eyes, and the sweetest body anyone could find. Derek also had the cutest bunny teeth in the whole world, and Stiles still found it quite unnerving that he liked the guy’s teeth.

Derek was also Stiles nemesis. Since the day Lydia hired him, Derek made a point to go against every creative decision Stiles made about his pictures. He lost count of how many times he told the photographer that the only reason Stiles hadn’t fired him yet was because he was one of the best guy’s for the work. Every time they butted heads on creative decisions, their work got better, which, as weird it sounds, is one of the reasons for the magazine’s success.

Stiles was lost in thought when a pair of fingers snapped in front of him.

“Stiles? Are you okay? I’ve been saying your name for at least a minute.”

Derek looked as mouthwatering as ever, wearing battered jeans and a v neck that showed off a lot more that Stiles was comfortable with anyone else seeing.

“Oh sorry, I was just lost in thought. What happened?”

“Flat tire. Some douchebag knifed my tire and I had to change it before coming here. By the end of it, I was dirty and sweaty and I went home to take a shower, and then there was traffic. I know you probably have plans-”

“I don’t. But Lydia had, so that’s why she didn’t wait.” Dammit his mouth always got the best of him. “Let me just see the pictures already so I can go home to rest and you can go to your date.”

Derek looked at him weirdly and Stiles thought he was going to say something, but Stiles just started talking over him about his pictures. He had no interest of hearing about how Derek would spend the night with some hot person that wasn’t him. It was almost half an hour later when they finished picking the pictures for the cover and the featured story of the month.

They were leaning over Lydia’s table and Stiles had just picked the last picture. Derek was standing over him, almost looming, and Stiles was so taken back by the beauty of the pictures that he didn’t even care.

“You know I’m a fan of your work, but damn dude, this time you outdid yourself. All those pictures represent how love is capable of surviving and thriving, no matter the conditions. It’s exactly what I needed for this month’s story.”

“Don’t give me all the credit. The couple’s story is very inspiring and you wrote it beautifully,” Derek said, so close to him that his breath ghosted Stiles neck. “I mean you write very well, but this story is different. It’s like it meant something for you, and I get it. Love and second chances have this power over us.”

Stiles turned his head to answer him and got caught in Derek’s eyes, the swimming pool of colors and emotions that he saw reflected there. His throat clicked and he wet his lips and saw Derek’s eyes track the movement.

Was it possible, were they having a moment?

He opened his mouth to answer as he felt, more than saw, Derek closing the distance between them, when a figure in the corner of his eye cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m here to take the pictures to print. It’s almost seven and we are already closing the building.”

Derek stepped away from Stiles as if he was burned, and just like that, whatever moment they were having broke.

“It’s okay Mason, here, take those. All the pictures that will be used are marked. Thanks.”

Stiles watched Mason leave and pretended that he didn’t notice how stiff Derek looked beside him. He turned back to Lydia’s desk and started collecting his things and turning off the computer. He needed to go home and erase everything from his memory.

“Okaaaaay, now that that’s completely settled, you can go enjoy your Valentine’s night,” Stiles told him, trying to pretend to be completely nonchalant and failing miserably.

“For some reason you’re convinced that I have somewhere to go, and someone to be with.”

That got Stiles attention, Derek had no date today? How was it possible?

“What you telling me that the hottest guy in the whole office has no date for tonight?”

“I have to say that I feel very pleased to know that you think I’m the hottest guy in the office,” Derek told him with an almost shy smile, “but if I see another couple holding hands, I swear to God, I’ll puke. I don’t want to be a hater or anything, but it’s just hard to see people being so happy when the person you’re interested in doesn’t like you back.”

So Derek was indeed interested in someone, but the stupid person didn’t like him back. “I’m sorry, dude. If it’s any consolation, life sucks and I hate Valentine’s day too.” Stiles offered him the most sympathetic smile he could and locked Lydia’s office.They had to head out soon if he wanted to find a place open to buy something to eat. “Anyway, I’m heading out, do you have to go check on anything, or are you going too?”

“No, I’m going home, too. Do you want a ride or something?” Derek asked him while they walked in the elevator.

“Nah, I’m okay. I mean, as okay as someone can be after the hell of a day like today. Choosing the contents for the month are always difficult, but because of Valentine’s day, it was the fucking worst day ever. Now all I want is to go home, eat some Thai food, and sleep soundly until tomorrow.”

“Don’t even talk about that. There was a time that I just asked myself, what more can go wrong today?” He looked to Stiles and smiled.

In that exact moment, three things happened: The elevator made a screeching noise and lurched to a stop, the power went down and everything became pitch black, and least but not least, Stiles looked at Derek and felt a sudden urge to strangle him.

“Really Derek, you had to go and fucking jinx it?” Stiles inquired him. More like yelled, really.

“You’re not fucking blaming me for this? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Derek started to pace.

“Of course! Who just fucking asked God to make everything worse, huh? At least the emergency lights are on, which means that it shouldn’t take long until someone come to solve it.” Stiles slided to the floor and sat down. He looked up at Derek and noticed that he didn’t look so well. He was sweating, closing and opening his fists, and he looked two seconds from passing out. Dammit, does Derek have claustrophobia?

“Derek, hey, hey pal, look at me. Why don’t you sit a bit?” he said pulling Derek’s jeans. “Here, close to me, I need you to tell me more about, about your projects for next month.”

Growing up, Stiles had a lot of anxiety issues and he used to get panic attacks. He knows that the best way for him to deal with it is to direct his attention elsewhere. They talked and talked and the more they interacted, Stiles understood what Lydia said. Derek didn’t hate him, he was just different and more reserved than him. They sat in front of each other, talking like friends that knew each other for a long time, and Stiles just had to tell Derek how silly he was.

“Can I say something that probably will make you think I’m a tool?”

“You can say whatever Stiles, you just got me through my claustrophobia outburst. Don’t think I didn’t notice we’ve been here for at least twenty minutes and I didn’t pass out, and it was only because of you. I was ready to snap, and you guided me out of my mind. I apreciate it a lot. So you get to temporarily ask me anything. The weirder, the better.”  Derek told him laughing. “But, I hold the right to retaliate.”

“That’s only fair. Okay, so I always thought you hated my guts. No, don’t laugh at me, I’m being one hundred percent truthful here, dude. I mean, all the glares and the snappish comments, the fights about what put in the magazine or not. We barely ever agree on anything, how could I not think you hated me? Stop laughing!” Stiles slapped his arm which only got more giggles from Derek.

“Do you know what I think is so funny?” At Stiles nod he added, “I thought the same! I mean the first day you saw me, I overheard you saying to Danny that I looked like all the heterosexual douches that you’ve met in your whole life, and there’s nothing I hate more than people judging me just by the way I look. I was like, how dare him think I’m heterosexual! Seriously, I told my best friend and everything. She almost peed her pants.” Now it was Stiles’ turn to laugh.

“I’m sorry, it was just the way you were dressed. You were wearing basketball shorts and your socks were like in halfway up your calf, dude. The hat didn’t help either. It was such douche look.” It was Derek’s turn to kick him, but he just laughed it off.

“But hey, what crazy thing do you want to ask now that it’s your turn?”

Derek looked at him, and for a second there, Stiles could swear the tips of his ears were red.

“It’s something silly, really.”

“You can ask anything dude, we’re having a sharing moment here.” Stiles gave him the most encouraging smile he could. For some reason, Derek found something very interesting in the threads of his ripped jeans.

“So, is there anyone you’re secretly crushing on?”

Stiles spluttered. “What?”

“I mean, it’s Valentine’s day, right. I told you that I liked someone that didn’t like me, so I’m asking you, do you?” Derek inquired him again.

He couldn’t be asking what Stiles thought he was, but there was something in the shyness of Derek’s posture, the way he would look at Stiles and then look away. He just needed to be sure.

“What are you really asking here, big guy? If I have a secret crush, or if I actually have a secret crush on you?” There it was, the million dollar question.

Derek took a deep breath and for a second Stiles thought he was starting to panic again, but he just steered himself and looked at Stiles with the most cheeky smile someone had ever directed at him and said, “Both? Both is good.”

“Oh my God, I don’t know if I want to kiss you for being this cute, or because you just quoted one of my fave animations ever!”

“So that’s a yes the-”

Derek never got to finish the question because in the next second he had a lapful of Stiles. And if the technicians in elevator maintenance found them in a compromised position, who could blame them anyway. It was Valentine’s day and love was in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> You can also find me here on [tumblr](hoechlinslapsdylansbutt.tumblr.com)  
> I love to talk about how Stiles and Derek can take their eyes of each other, and make gifsets.


End file.
